Mistletoe
by Kryztal Alpha
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Hogwarts and detention has been set. Uh oh. Includes, but is not limited to- snogging, giggling, mistletoe, fairies, a cat, a red silk bow a professor who is, in the words of one Ron Weasley, 'Getting some.' Harry/ Ron fluffy SLASH.


A/N: Awwwww! THat's all I have to say. Involving Mistletoe, horny teenagers, Christmas snogging, fairies and a red bow. I own nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so you might think that the least-erotic think in the world is detention, but you are very wrong.   
  
Oh so very wrong.   
  
Anyway, on Christmas eve, (due to an unfortunate event involving a singeing charm and Draco Malfoy's Ioh so/I perfect hair...) I found out that detention can be erotic especially when you are with a certain blue-eyed redhead by the name of Ron Weasley.....   
  
'Snape is a stupid fucking bastard! I hate him! Harry and I did nothing wrong. I can't believe it. Putting up bloody Christmas decorations for Filch. At least he's letting us use magic.' Hermione scolded Ron for using 'such language'.   
  
'Yeah,' I agreed, 'Magic is good, no hauling boxes through the corridors.' Ron nodded, still scowling, though.   
  
'Ok, I suppose we'd better get down to the great hall. Snape said midnight till dawn, right?'   
  
'Yup, let's go- Bye Hermione!!!'   
  
'Bye!'   
  
  
  
~*In The Great Hall*~   
  
  
  
'So, Ron, where d'you think I should put this...er.....angel?'   
  
'BUGGER!'   
  
'What?'   
  
'I hate these fairies. They are so annoying. They won't stay where I want them to!!' I laughed at Ron's temper. Getting frustrated over a fairy. Honestly. A fairy.   
  
'Look, just use a freezing charm on them and them move them, tie them to the spot and unfreeze them. Easy as pie.'   
  
'I don't know how to make pie... but, ok.' I smiled. Ron is hopeless.   
  
'Oh, fuck that!' I tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. Ron pounced on me howling,   
  
'SHUT UP!!!' I just laughed even harder, which made me snort, so I laughed even harder than before. Ron was positively howling.   
  
'DON'T!!! Ugh! You snorted.' he giggled too.   
  
'MISTER WEASLEY!! MISTER POTTER! I HAVE NEVER...OH!' Professor McGonagall stopped, smiling as Ron and I looked up. She walked over to us, looking a little bit dreamy.   
  
'Yes, Professor?'   
  
'You- you're, er..'   
  
I was shocked. I had never seen McGonagall grinning like that, or saying 'er'.   
  
'What's the matter Professor?'   
  
I asked, sitting up and brushing myself off. She actually giggled. No joke. My strict, rigid...NOT giggly Transfiguration Professor giggled. She smiled and pointed on the ceiling directly above where I was sitting on top of Ron.   
  
We both gasped.   
  
We were lying directy underneath a little tiny sprig of......   
  
Mistletoe.   
  
Oh no. Ron flushed as red as the silk bow I was clutching. I coughed suddenly, covering up my embarrassment.  
  
'Uh, Professor, what are you saying?' Ron whimpered.  
  
'Mister Potter, it is a tradition as old as Nicholas Flamel.'   
  
'But-'   
  
'We-'   
  
'Are being left alone by your Professor to do what you have to. I'm excusing you from detention since it is Christmas Eve. Goodnight, boys. Merry Christmas.'   
  
As soon as McGonagall was out of sight and earshot, Ron spoke up, gaping and quirking an eyebrow.  
  
'I think she might be getting some.'   
  
'Oh, RON! Gross mental picture that I seriously did NOT need!' Ron laughed.   
  
'So...are we going to do anything about the mistleoe thing?'   
  
There was a tension building up between us. Pure unclean, raw sexual tension.   
  
'Nah....unless you want to....'   
  
Suddenly, I became very conscious of Ron's hips against mine....   
  
'Nah.....'   
  
//YES!!!//   
  
'We couldn't...'   
  
//OF COURSE WE BLOODY WELL COULD!!!//   
  
'No, of course not. It would get weird.'   
  
//IT WOULD NOT!!!!//   
  
'Exactly.'   
  
And, as quick as the blink of an eye, my hands were tangled in Ron's hair, and our lips were crushed together. Our tongues entwined themselves. Ron latched onto my lower lip and sucked hard. I moaned loudly.   
  
It didn't take me long to realise that I had fallen smack-bang, head-over-heels, dizzyingly, intoxicatingly in love with my best friend, Ronald Weasley.   
  
Ron broke contact to whisper, with a lust clouded eyes,   
  
'Let's blow this joint. We'll have the dorm to ourselves.'   
  
I grinned and joined our lips again.  
  
Early the next morning, a lonely looked Argus Filch and his rather oddball cat, Mrs Norris, strolled through the Great Hall. Filch paused, horrified as he scanned the scene before him. He frowned and tipped his head down to Mrs Norris.  
  
"Look, my dear, Potter and Weasley actually completed it. Little blighters." Mrs Norris purred like a motor and rubbed against her master's leg. He sighed and turned on his heel, prowling for naughty students. But, as he turned, a flash of red caught his eye. He looked downwards.  
  
"What's that, my pretty. Oh! A lovely red bow. You can keep it." Mrs Norris purred, as she picked up the silken matierial. Later that day when Ron and Harry passed the cat, they couldn't stop laughed when they realised she had the bow tied around her neck.  
  
"I wonder if she knows what that was used for last night..." Ron giggled in my ear and pinched my butt as we trotted to the feast.   
  
~FIN~   
  
A/N: AWWWWWW!!!!   
  
K.A xxoo 


End file.
